The Normal Elevator (TV Series)
The Normal Elevator is an American Comedy TV Series known for being one of the most popular TV Shows alongside Natural Disaster Survival. It ran since 2015. Appearing Piston Cup Racers All of them from NDS appear as well as these others. NOTE: The stock cars resemble Windows XP, except Dirkson, Floyd, Darren, Ponchy, Murray, Ernie and Ralph. The next-gens resemble Windows 8 (which resembles a bit to Darrell Waltrip the 1984-2000 cars). # Jimmy Cables # Flip Dover # Jack Depost # J.D Mcpillar # Lane Locke # Spikey Fillups # Markus Krankzler # Bubba Wheelhouse # Chip Gearings # Chris Roamin' # Carl Clutchen # Harvey Rodcap # Phil Tankson # Tim Treadless # Terry Kargas # Cam Spinner # Dud Throttleman # Ed Truncan # Steve Lapage # Drew Tireson # Reb Meeker # Rich Mixon # Buck Bearingly # Michael Rotor # T.G Castlenut # Aaron Clocker # Brian Spark # Next-Gen Leak Less # Tommy Highbanks # Herb Curbler # Fiber Fuel Racer # Bruce Miller # Barry Depedal # Bobby Roadtesta # Next-Gen Carbon Cyber # Parker Brakeston # H.J Hollis # Richie Gunzit # Rev-N-Go Racer # Next-Gen Rev-N-Go # David Miller (Born in 1980) # Rev Roadages # Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee # Retread Racer # Rex Revler # Dan Carcia # Conrad Camber # Apple Racer # J.P Drive # Paul Conrev # Sheldon Shifter # Next-Gen Spare Mint # Eric Braker # Dino Draftsky # Next-Gen Clutch Aid # Jonas Carveth # Cruz Ramirez # Jackson Storm # Chase Racelott # Ryan "Inside" Laney # Speedy Comet TOTAL WITH ALL: 101 racers Minigames Flood Escape Players outrun a flood and must escape it to win. It is removed in October 2016. When you escape, you rewarded a free cookie. Speed Run Players were given a set of levels that you have to complete in one go. Winning this minigame gives you the Speed Run badge. This last 60 seconds. This floor has some connection to Gavin's story, as at the start at the event, you will be teleported to the speedrun floor, and you must jump to the rocks ( In the right wall ) then go to a hallway, and you see four elevators. The second elevator is opened, but in the real game, it's all closed up by yellow caution tapes. Basketball Play a brief game of shooting basketballs. This floor is redesigned on October 2016. This last 30 seconds. SpongeBob SquarePants This floor takes place in Rock Bottom, as SpongeBob goes to a snack machine to get a snack. At some point, a bus comes and then leaves. SpongeBob will look at the road briefly; during this, you can steal the candy bar. This floor is removed in October 2016. Survive a bit longer while eating the candy bar. The Big Cheese The Big Cheese (from the closed game Disney's Toontown Online, remade as Toontown Rewritten) will start walking into another elevator, he will do no effect at all. The Big Cheese used to be The Big Wig. It is slightly shorter than iwishforpie1's Big Wig floor by 2 seconds at this is 20 seconds. Wheel of Misfortune The monster will spin the wheel for the fate, it will always land on the ?. He will say "oooooooooh! That is a good one!" then he will test random thing out, like the arrows and the saw. It kills people on the floor. This is probably a reference to “The Nightmare Before Christmas” Black Hole A floor that is set at darkness and the elevator will start to zoom out until 3 seconds. It used to be 25 seconds long, but in October 2016, it was reduced to 20 seconds (shown as 19 seconds in the beginning). It also starts zooming out at the beginning than 5 seconds after the beginning. Pokemon Battle Two random players will be chosen to complete in a Pokémon battle with Brock and Ash. The winner is randomized and if you win you will get a badge called "You won at Pokemon!" This got removed on October 24, 2016. It was readded on November 7, 2016 (Originally November 4, 2016) and it was also redesigned as well. The player doesn't fall also after this update if you lose. Chicken eat off Three random players are teleported into The Chicken Eat Off. to win you have to click as fast as you can and get the highest score and you will get a badge called "You won The Chicken Eat Off!". Cow This is a floor that you can push the cows down with a sheep. There will rarely be a UFO in the floor. If there is, then there will be a cow going in. This floor lasts 32 seconds. The Door There is a floor where there is a huge door, and the walls are all snowy, the door is not opening, at all. And there is no effect. Nothing is special about it. But in Gavin's story, the door is still not opened, but its included as part of the story. Jason There is a floor where you see Jason holding a knife, he walks to a tent with someone on it, and he murdered them. The tent inside is all covered with blood. He will then throw the knife at the elevator, killing anyone that touches it. This is part of Gavin's story, but no one is inside, and you can see Gavin hanging from a tree. Jurassic Park There is electric fences. Several seconds later, a dinosaur will come, and try to get someone close to the exit (Including the Skeleton, Big cheese, and even NPCS) and kill them. Gavin's Story A locked door exists in the lobby. By entering a 4-digit passcode (which is replaced periodically, Current code: 3792), the door can be unlocked, leading to a secret room and an elevator which will teleport you to another game called Gavin's Story. This ties in with NowDoTheHarlemShake's other game, The Normal City. You will get teleported to floors that is included in the game, including Speedrun, Jason, and the Door. He explains that he is dead for a long time, after these, you will see 9 doors, go to the 2nd door, and you see the ending. Someone is possessing him, and it end with " To be continued. " Updates Halloween Update 2016 This update made the elevator spooky theme. It also edited the lobby and the secret lobby. Kmansong2 and ChadTheCreator NPC are removed. It also removed some floors from 34 to 25 floors. It temporarily added the Halloween music. It reduced some floors and the time to get to next floor. The time used to be 30 seconds which is reduced to 25 seconds. One example would be a black hole which used to be 25 seconds long but reduced to 20 seconds (shown as 19). It expanded the max to 7 players. During this time if you enter the 4-digit code the door will not open instead, it will teleport you to the lobby which is color red. Sound Effects Used ROBLOX THUNDERSTORM ZAP ROBLOX ELEVATOR DING MINECRAFT TELEVISION FALL SOUND (Heard once in "Close Encounters of a Cow Kind") WINDOWS 3.1 CHORD WINDOWS 3.1 TADA (Heard thrice in "Magic Show Stealers") FILM ROMAN CAR HORN (Heard twice in "If There's Hope, There's Luck") SPONGEBOB MUSIC (Used from its debut until the SpongeBob floor was removed) Gallery TBA